queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Gainos
Gainos (Alternatively spelled Gynos)(王都 ガイノス) is the capital of the continent, and is arguably the largest city on the continent. The city has seen a very prosperous upbuilding, with a trading center and its own border, furthering the process of trade and protection. Some notable features are the Grand Cathedral, which is suspended from the rest of the city upon a giant rock with large bridges connecting to it and the Queen's Palace. Large aqueducts also run through the city, giving the city (from a bird's-eye view) a circular shape. People from this region *Aldra *Cattleya, Owen, & Rana (Outskirts in Vosk) *Melpha *Shigi Nearby Regions Elven Forest to the North Calibara Forest to the East Assassins of The Fang Founded by the Queen Aldra, the Assassins of The Fang(牙の暗殺団) are a death squad under the Queen's order, used to erase the existence of anyone who defies her. The Vance family, who opposed the Queen, was a first-class target. The identity of their members is strictly confidential, and they usually resort to camouflage to not stand out too much. Under the guidance of the first generation leader Echidna, the original belief was "an organization that supports excellent assassins with a high probability of survival," focusing on avoiding death in the missions and surviving. The Queen later commanded them to go as far as to kill themselves to preserve the confidentiality, that might be why Echidna left. Leaders Echidna (past, first) Risty (past, under brainwashing) Elina Vance Appearance The assassin's outfits differ, possibly by rank. They are mainly green, with the torso piece either being a one-piece, or separated into a two-piece. Irma wears her own version of the Fang outfit. Abilities The assassins are proficient in throwing weapons, and are adept at stealth tactics, being able to ambush some of the most wary warriors. However, they seem to fight better in groups, as they are slightly less ineffective in one on one battles. Gallery QBLGAINOS 2.jpg 124124.jpg 87874894-1.jpg AOTF (2).png AOTF (3).png AOTF (4).png 87874894-2.jpg 124124-3.jpg 87874894-3.jpg 037933.JPG 124124-1.jpg 021681.JPG 001327.JPG 008231.JPG 012778.JPG 022213.JPG F1c234fb7009468a112caa7b625e4059.jpeg 952f75513b89ae57a74db091498c03fd.jpeg 005689.JPG 001152.JPG 018153.JPG Queen's Army The Queen's Army(女王軍) are part of the new Queen's rule, being created during her reign. Leader Claudette Vance Appearance The soldiers wear red armor, which differs amongst them individually, but the armor retains a similar design to the Vance's Royal Guard. Some similarities being that the Queen's soldiers' breastplates are also open in the front, exposing the women's cleavage. It is thought to allow better movement of swings, and helps keep them cool. Abilities The Queen's soldiers are a devastating force, being one of the main reasons Claudette's reign has been so successful. They attack fiercely, using weapons such as fire arrows and surgical strikes to render their opponents helpless, easily taking the battle. Gallery 00106.JPG 854465156.jpg 012839.JPG 012789.JPG 020759.JPG 017563.JPG Queen's Army (1).png Queen's Army (2).png Queen's Army (6).png 002062.JPG 005404.JPG 007308.JPG 007351.JPG 018601.JPG 018850.JPG 000396.JPG 026287.JPG 025775.JPG 018099.JPG 026764.JPG 6584894.jpg 001736.jpg Gallery Populace QBLGAINOS 3.jpg 001668.JPG 007278-3.jpg 015091.JPG 015621.JPG 007278-6.jpg 007278-7.jpg 007278-8.jpg 006006.jpg 007278-9.jpg 011777.JPG 000297.jpg 016549.JPG 007049.JPG Region QBLGAINOS3.jpg Artwork 12.JPG Artwork 15.JPG 14-03-12-.JPG 235352.JPG 21342.JPG クイーンズブレイド~美しき闘士たち~ 01「信義！エリナ揺るぎなき絆」-(001488)17-11-08-.JPG 000883.JPG 011476.jpg 007278.jpg 007278-1.jpg 007278-2.jpg 011560.jpg 007278-4.jpg 007278-5.jpg 007630.JPG 000449.JPG 005595.JPG 006057.JPG 001855.JPG 023092.JPG 011648.JPG 013524.JPG 024224.JPG 006171.JPG 020157.JPG 007278-10.jpg 007278-11.jpg 021425.JPG 026678.JPG 025959.JPG 000804.JPG 001026.JPG 021422.jpg 021422-1.jpg mkv0203.jpg 027938-2.jpg 027938.jpg 021422-2.jpg Artwork 14.JPG|Cattleya's house in Vosk. 013919.JPG 789456.jpg Trivia *Because the theme of Queen's Blade is centered around female warriors, the name Gainos is derived from the word "gyno" which means female in Greek origin. Category:Locations Category:Setting